When darkness falls: Rise to oblivion
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: In a futuristic,dystopian society where ghouls have become the fallen and humans, the chosen,Kirishima Touka is forced to grapple with the sudden rise in enemy power, relentlessly hunting,relentlessly searching. Yet in a world where the weak become the strong, resistance seems futile. How far can one go to turn the tides ?(Touken) Better than it sounds-Not enough summarizing space
1. Dead fish(pt 1)

Her eyes. Their color was like that of an eggplant and iris, along with a small mix of violet, and a hint of blue in them. The bright vivid colors of her eyes. No one had ever seen anything like it before. But no one had noticed it either. After all, it's hard to notice something with a high degree of refined beauty when they no longer existed. At least, not "physically" anyway.

Her smile. Whenever she smiled, it was like a whole new light had appeared before them. That radiantly glowing smile could set ones heart a-flutter. Her lips were a cross between the colors of strawberry-apple and cherry-brick red. The color of her lips complemented her skin tone very well. Or at least, It used to...

Her skin was once a blend of bone white and macaroon cream that was alloyed with a bit of water chestnut and winter mood, although from a distance, one may mistake it as scotch white altogether. That used to be the case, but now...her skin was a pale and slightly smokey white full of scars and bruises and her lips...they were chapped and the beautiful mixed color had vanished. Of course since that was the natural color of her lips, its not like it disappeared or anything , however, it had slightly changed. They were still the same but a shade darker. Though it would only make sense considering what the poor girl had gone through.

For she no longer smiled and instead just kept on a straight face for everything, including humorous moments. Her eyes that were once so full of life and were once so intense now inhabited nothing. They were like plain dead fish floating atop the sea, just waiting for a falcon to take them far away from wherever they were floating to. The color of her eyes were now gone too. Unfortunately, the wrong people had noticed this and would use this to their advantage. One of them being the(sometimes overbearing) sovereign, Prince Kaneki.

 _"Touka!"_

 _"Yes?,"_ said the girl with purple hair. In-fact, her hair was always a shiny-glossy dark indigo color whose length was up to the bottom of her chin. She always had a lock of bangs covering her left eye, leaving the rest of the world hidden to what was once a true part of undeniable beauty. Now her hair was lifeless. It was dead and coarse. Some certain parts of the bottom of her hair were of different length too. Who could really blame her though? A person can only care about their appearance for so much and for so long, and in her case, it only made sense that she stopped caring.

 _"Do you not know how long iv'e been calling you?!huh?!"_

 _"I'm sorry, it's just you see I-"_

 _"It seems to me like someone is forgetting their place here!"_

 _"It's not that-"_

 _"Silence! that's enough out of you, just who do you think you are?!"_

... _...SILENCE_...

 _"Well...why haven't you answered?!"_

 _"You said to be si-"_

 _"Enough of this!, guards take her away, you should know by now where to take her...and bring her back in about an hour!"_

"Y-yes Kaneki-kun,"answered one of the guards, their voice laced with fear.

A sudden stillness had befallen the room once again until the sound of breaking bones had intervened and inevitably severed the muted voices.

"What did you just say?," said the half-breed in a deep, deep tone, who had also turned his entire head around, including his neck and nothing else. ( Get it? the sound of breaking bones)

 _"y-yes K-Kaneki-kun"_

 _"You idiot!"_

The black-haired ghoul could just feel the anger within him writhing its way out, when finally, he lashed out at the guard.

 _"Ahhhhhh!"_

 _"It's Prince Kaneki to you!"_

And with that, the prince had injured the guard's hand severely, almost breaking it into tiny little fragments and shards that could never be found again or replaced.

 _"I'm sorry, please forgive me p-prince Kaneki!"_

Seeing him in pain and asking for forgiveness, the prince had decided to let him go, but just this once. Next time he'd surely break his bones. Besides, he was needed in order to take the stupid girl to the "special room."

The girl with purple hair couldn't help but look right at the prince and when the prince noticed this, he-

 _"Oh...and what are you looking at?,"_ he said, his eyes staring straight at hers.

That's when he had finally noticed it. Her eyes...they were...they were different. He noticed how dead her eyes had been. In-fact, he was one of the very few people to have taken note of how lifeless and broken-looking this girl had been. But now that he had taken an even closer look at her face, he finally noticed that this girl would become a valuable asset. You could tell by the look on her face that she was no laughing matter.

 _But what does that mean?_

For all those wondering what this meant, allow me to explain... this means that...

Kirishima Touka was nothing more than a mere puppet whose strings were to be pulled by Prince Kaneki Ken and of course the king...(for now mwahahahahah!)

 _"Nothing,"_ said the girl, still keeping her eyes glued to his...

If you're still confused as to what I'm trying to say, kaneki already knew that this girl, Touka, had been in a state of depression for a long time and she would quietly (most of the time quietly) do whatever she was told to and wouldn't fight back or plead for forgiveness in order to get away from any punishment like others. But the reason why he finds her to be a valuable asset now is because the look in her eyes had grown to be even more dead, meaning he realized that this girl would for sure stay as a loyal servant. I mean even when she wanted to say something, (the glare) nothing. She would say nothing. Even though she knew she was about to receive severe punishment, nothing, she said nothing nor did anything and quietly waited to receive it. Before, even though she was already "dead", there was still a hope in her eyes but now...there's nothing!nothing!

Be honest though,was this cheesy? and did it seem like i was trying too hard to be descriptive ?also,do you think i should continue,i mean do u want me to or? by the way dont worry, prince kaneki ken is not a spoiled brat with overwhelming power and anger issues even though it may seem like it, i promise. I just could never do anything like that to one of my favorite characters of an anime/manga ever,besides id just get pissed off at myself for doing that to them and then i would get pissed off at them. XD please answer my questions i really want to know,also,ill answer yours, and this is my first fanfic of anything ever, so i want honest answers,be harsh if you need to. Don't just be nice because this is my first time writing one and publishing it.(also do i have a lot of gramatical erors besides the last 2 paragraphs) also was it hard to understand my story


	2. Sorry!

Ok so i bet your probably wondering...what the hell happened...after only uploading 1 chapter, suddenly 2 months pass by without word of whats going on.

I originally planned to finish this fanfic in a few months. As someone thats read plenty of fanfics before, i know what its like to have to wait for a long time which is why i wanted to upload like every week or something. But by the 3rd day of summer, i left the country and stayed in a place for 2 months without wifi. I barely came back and now summers over and my laptop is broken. Right now im using a computer when i should be asleep but due to certain circumstances, this is the only time that i can use it. Therefore, i just want to apologize and say that im not sure exactly when ill be able to upload a new chapter. But if theres one thing that i know for sure...for fact this fanfic will DEFINETELY CONTINUE!

(Also you can find this on wattpad...thats all)


	3. Words that cease to exist

**( Ok I know this is a very short, most-likely crappy chapter but alot's been going on and right now this is the best Iv'e got. I know I could have just said that the next chapter was almost done but Iv'e kept everyone waiting for half a year now. So ...HAPPY NEW YEARS !**

 **I meant it when I said that the fanfic would continue. Just...not like how I expected... Chances are very high that this chapter will be replaced with a new similar one. But for now, in order to keep what little fanbase I have left...enjoy)**

... _AFTER A FEW MOMENTS OF SILENCE..._...

 _ **"You know if you tell me the truth Kirishima-san, then l might just be willing to forget about the punishme-"**_

 _ **"Well if you want the truth...I think that you were being too harsh with the guard"**_

The black-haired prince couldn't help but give a grin. _Oh is that so?,he thought. Well then..._

And with that, slowly he inched his head closer to the girl until finally, he leaned his face forward towards her right shoulder. His hot breath slowly creeping up passed her neck and nighing right at her ears...slowly he began to move his mouth until words would form in a whisper...

 _ **"Is that so?...Well then, it seems to me you wouldn't mind if l extended you're punishment by an hour right?,**_ " said the half-breed, with a slight cockiness that could be determined from his voice.

 _...She didn't answer..._

 _"_ _ **Guards, take her away and instead of one...make it 2 hours!"**_

With that, the guards had taken away kirishima Touka, forcefully grabbing her wrists and gripping them with such vigor strength that it was almost as if they were trying to break her tendons.

 _ **"Ihhh,"**_ Said the poor girl, wincing in pain. _(ok i know ihhh seems weird to say but just think about it for a sec)_

 **BAM!**

The gateways to the prince had finally been closed off and the girl, along with the guards had finally egress-ed.

 _(Kaneki's thoughts)You really are interesting_ _ **"To-ka-chan,"**_ he said in a murmur to himself, his lips quirking at the ends.

Truth be told, Ken Kaneki knew that Kirishima Touka didn't actually mean what she said. Infact, he knew that she couldn't care less about anyone, including the guards. The only reason she said that was because she knew what would happen if she didn't. Unlike the _others,_ Kirishima-san was very clever and he had clearly seen that. But it's because she was very keen and adept that she would receive a different regimen _(way of life)._

.

.

.

.

.

And the last we saw of Prince Kaneki Ken (in this chapter) was before the doors had completely shut. As she was being taken away by the guards, Kirishima Touka took one last look at ..."her highness"(Insulting and sarcastically speaking). The coalesce of her vivid purple irises staring...glowering intensely at those dingy , jet-black ones . Though she was very distant, It seems that the prince's hireling had noticed something. It was something others did not. Despite the prince's pretentious appearance, it was as if there was a slightly bitter melancholy in him.

.

.  
Like a wholly painted portrait, he would always stand tall, no smile (unless greeting important people), or any sort of facial expression (except for anger). Just straight posture and aligned shoulders.  
Then again, maybe she over-thought things too much.

 **Who knows really?**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Dammit!,"**_ said the guard, rubbing his right wrist.

 _ **"Is the wound bearable?,"**_ asked the other one.

 _ **"Indeed it is, however, I must admit, the pain is slightly not "**_

 _ **"It is more than just slightly not and you my dear, crony, of all people understand all too well what that is like"**_

 _ **"Indeed you are right, yet as of this moment, we must focus on more trivial matters, such as taking this stupid little girl to 'that' room"**_

 _ **"Something is wrong with that prince, I swear..."**_

 _ **" Have you just been informed?"**_ _ **(**_ **sarcastically** **speaking** _ **)**_

 _ **" Never in my days have I ever met someone so...so selfish and full of themselves"**_

 _ **"I understand that your angry but you know he isn't really bad, it's just whenever he's in a foul mood, he tends to...to be like this..."**_

 _ **"Honestly**_ , _**your**_ _**too**_ _**kind**_ _**for**_ _**your**_ _**own**_ _**good"**_

 _ **" Ah...so it appears to be"**_

 _ **" Exactly what does you mean by it appears to be?"**_

 _ **"I may not be as honest a man as one may think ?"**_

 _ **" Do pretell ? "**_

 _ **" The Prince has been like a brother to me. Why iv'e known him for as long as I can remember. However, his anger and violence had gotten quite too far, and I cannot let it continue to grow."**_

 _ **" Whatever shall you do then?"**_

 _ **"Why, I shall make him...not the Prince hmhmhm..."**_

 _ **" Although I do not understand exactly what it is that you mean...I like it!...I shall be at your service and help you foward your plan "**_

 _ **" Thank you my dear fellow, however, enough is enough. Come we mustn't waste too much time discussing an item such as this out here for all eyes to see and all ears to hear."**_

Unfortunately, the guards had an Intellectual disadvantage, for the beautiful indigo-colored maiden had overheard all there was to hear and seen all there was to see.

" _ **But sir, what-about the pair of eyes and ears within our grasp?,"**_ Said the second guard, pointing towards the ghoul with his eyes, clearly indicating that Ms. Kirishima-san had listened In on every word there was to speak.

" **_No worries, my dear crony. There may have been a time when us humans were nothing more than useless pieces of detritus, but remember that we are the ones with ability to do far worse than the she-devil herself now."_**

 ** _" Right you are my fellow familiar"_**

And off they went, dragging the remains of a lifeless, broken-doll to a very special place.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sadly, belittle was a word that had never crossed paths with the likes of the 2 guards, nor had retribution or vengeance.


End file.
